Sports Day at Duel Academy  Chapter One
by Asuka-san08
Summary: Duel Academy sports day, alright! Time for everyone to have fun...!  But suddenly, a suspicious student comes, who is he?  -  I don't own any songs that were used in this fanfic   -  This is the title for chapter two:  Chapter 2: "Sartorious' True Plans"


**Sports Day in Duel Academy**

Chapter 1

It's the last day for the seniors as the school holds a very special event; sports day, each student got their sport as they got ready for the karaoke competition, what will happen in this exciting event?

_**Asuka-san08**_

**3/23/2011**

Screams and cheers can be heard as the students prepare for 'sports day', a huge event of different sports and the show case of different talents.

In Duel Academy, it's celebrated every year once and everybody's getting ready for it was the very last day for all the seniors. All of the students are suppose to do draw lots of the sport they shall be playing, and for the sport there in a certain prize. The sports to be played are: Baseball, Tennis, Soccer, Basketball, Badminton, Volleyball, and Dueling.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce to you the main characters, the main protagonist is none other than Jaden Yuki, the ace of Slifer Red.

The other protagonists are: Alexis Rhodes, the strongest female duellist of Obelisk blue, Syrus Truesdale, the newly promoted student of Ra yellow at the same time, the so called 'younger brother' of Jaden, Chazz Princeton, the snobbish yet respectful duellist of Slifer Red and finally, Bastion Misawa, the head genius of Ra Yellow.

So they picked their sports and it looks like Syrus got baseball, Chazz got soccer, Alexis got Tennis, Bastion got badminton, and Jaden got his favourite and the only reason why this school was built in the first place, dueling!

"Eh? What's this? Soccer? I demand an explanation!"

"There is no explanation Chazz, that's why they did draw lots, to make it more fun!"

"You're just saying that 'cuz you got duelling Jay..."

"Oh don't worry Sy, you got baseball, and I have to say, you've got experience..."

"Thanks big bro, you do always give me the support I need."

"Hmm, I got badminton; I never actually played this sport before..."

"Don't worry Bastion, I think you're gonna do just fine..."

"Thanks Alexis; and good luck with tennis."

"_Hmm, Alexis in a mini skirt huh, interesting..."_

"Shut up Chazz and I know what you're thinking, and you better not do what I think you're gonna do..."

"Um, ok... _dang, she saw through it..._"

"Well we can't let those sports wait, let's go!

So they all started playing their assigned games and so far all of them were losing, well all of them except Jaden which is currently winning and is already in the finals and his opponent? Well it's none other than Syrus' big brother, Zane Truesdale. He's the ace of the school or in other words, he is best duelist there is.

Instead of getting scared, he was pumped up and ready for a duel that he shall never forget.

Since everyone already lost their games, they just came to watch Jaden duel his very best. After all, its Zane were talking about. The duel started as everyone kept quiet, Zane gave it his all for in his very last day at duel academy and was happy for in the last day, his last opponent will be none other than the best duellist from the freshman batch (the first years) was none other than Jaden.

So as expected they gave their all and the final result of the duel was...

"A draw!" cried the announcer.

"Hmph, Jaden, A great duellist as expected."

"Gee Zane, you too, I'm gonna miss ya!"

"Hmm, same here, now Jaden listen closely, I'm gonna leave this academy and when I do, you'll be the top student..."

"Now hold up, are you saying that..."

"Yes Jaden, and I'm gonna pass the torch to you."

"Thanks Zane and do become a great pro duellist, you might even duel against my big brother..."

"Your what?"

"Erm, never mind, just make sure that you'll never forget us..."

"Sure"

"Goodbye Zane..."

The crowd cheered...

After that was the karaoke competition, Jaden's felt a slight chill up his spine, but the singers will be picked at random so no one knows who's going to sing but the singers can choose their own songs.

Five students are required to sing, the MC, Prof. Vellian Crowler, started calling out names. The first one was Bastion Misawa! He did not expect this to happen because according to his calculation, there is a 0.001% chance that he might be picked. So Bastion picked his song and sang:

_Keep dreams for midnight,_

_Run now's the beginning of everything_

_Clear the hurdle, run, asleep or awake _

_A story one time only_

_Those unclear days, lead to a future with an answer_

_Don't ever give up, you can keep on going!_

_D.R.E.A.M._

_Now I can clearly see, without doubt or running away_

_Little by little I'm getting closer._

_Now a fork appears on the road before me_

_The way I choose of course is the hard way_

_Fighting and defeating a weaker self,_

_That's the kind of person everyone idolizes_

_Hardships and troubles, just keep on coming_

_A miscalculation that sparks carelessness_

_Pressure from those unseen foes,_

_Wear stained with mud and sweat_

_If you trip of fall just pick yourself up_

_And remember the promise of that day_

_Aim for that peak like mad_

_Shadow such people and cheer them on._

_Perfect and complete, aim for 'till the end_

_Perfect and complete, aim for 'till the end_

_Let me hear a giant cheer!_

The crowd loved the song and the judges gave him 86 points. Now it is time for the next singer, and so the crowd kept quiet...

"Our next singer will be Chazz Princeton of Obelisk Blue!"

Chazz was so shocked and immediately thought of a song he is going to sing, and said that the song was dedicated for Alexis:

_Going fast makes me feel alive_

_My heart beats in hyperdrive_

_Do you think you can win, only if I lose?_

_Just let destiny choose._

_I can hear you breathing_

_I can see you coming _

_I can feel the wind, it's blowing me around _

_Take a shot at me running side by side_

_It's a blur, as I go by._

_I can hear you breathing_

_I can see you coming_

_I can feel the wind, it's blowing me around_

_See the sun arising _

_Fire in the sky_

_Greatness trusts itself onto our lives._

Then the crowd kept silent as Alexis became annoyed but the judges gave him 89 points anyway, just then the MC announced that the next singer will be none other than Alexis Rhodes!

She was shocked but she wanted to show her *secret crush* that she could sing as well so she went to the stage gave a cute smile to everyone and sang from the bottom of her heart:

_I still can't see my own whereabouts;_

_I keep searching, I keep walking_

_My heartbeat quickens,_

_I can't hide it, it's strong and it echoes._

_Lets believe in the future more that the past;_

_And live in the present._

_Looking down isn't difficult_

_Spread your wings and fly away._

_My heart wakes up_

_And even on that day,_

_The sun will always rise_

_If you believe in your tender feelings,_

_Stand up _

_If you start running_

_Non-stop without stopping_

_Dream of a world where I can be as powerful as can be,_

_Let's keep running._

The crowd went wild and Alexis hoped that she had made a good impression to HIM, the judges gave her 91 points, and she was really hoping to win but two singers still remains. Then it was the time for the second to the last singer.

Jaden felt another chill like this whole thing was being set up by someone, someone who is slightly familiar to him.

The second to the last singer is none other than Syrus Truesdale, Syrus gulped, he was feeling a bit nervous but he can't look like a dummy in front of his big brother so he sang anyway:

_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I give up without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name _

_When I pray for sun it rains._

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_Of the movie in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found,_

_I get up and fall but..._

_I'm alive, I'm alive oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven _

_I will fight_

_And I sleep when I die_

_I live, my live, I'm alive!_

For once the crowd cheered for Syrus but now he was even scared more than before he even came to the stage, the judges gave him 90 points, and still, Alexis remains on top but there has to be one more song.

The MC finally announced the last singer and it was none other than the NEW top duelist of the academy, Jaden Yuki!

"Oh Gosh why..."

"Jaden huh? This should be interesting..."

"C'mon big bro..."

No one heard Jaden sing before, they kept on chanting his name as he got ready to sing and he sang happily anyway:

_Today's the day to carry out a plan_

_I'll finally escape my saturated life today_

_I don't know what is going on today_

_But I feel like my answer isn't here_

_Though I don't know how my life will end,_

_I never wanna be a slave _

'_Cause there is always the chance to change _

_I guess it's up to you._

_I'm trying to be a better person_

_I will get on the train_

_I don't wanna become a slave,_

_I will live for myself;_

_I am trying to be another me _

'_Cause I won't lose my life_

_My life will succeed I'll reach my goal. _

The judges gave him a perfect score, but just then something happened, a big white flash appeared but nobody was hurt so all was good Jaden wondered about that and so were his friends nothing happened but there was definably something wrong.

The following day, they had a new student at duel academy, he had long blue hair, he wears an unfamiliar uniform not from slifer red, ra yellow or obelisk blue, he wears a white uniform he was a boy.

He introduced himself, his name was Sartorious Takuma.

After class, Jaden asked Sartorious on why he was not wearing duel academy's uniform...

"It's a family tradition you see..."

Jaden became curious, just who is this "Sartorious" guy and what is he after?

_Chapter 1... End...?_


End file.
